An Unexpected Romance
by Manticore Queen
Summary: This is a Buffy story with an unexpected pairing that leaves Buffy very uncomfortable and depressed.
1. Default Chapter

Hi! This is Manticore Queen. This is a fic I've been working on for a while. I'll make sure to update often. This shouldn't be a problem since it's already written out. For the purposes of this fic I've brought Buffy's mother back from the dead. Buffy is still with Spike. This is a fair piece of fluff until you get to Chapter 3. If you don't like the story please review and tell me how to improve so I don't screw up later stories.  
  
I think this is probably a PG fic but it has mild English and implied sex so I'll make it PG13 to be safe.  
  
Disclaimer: I own no characters in this fiction. Hear that, NONE!!! They all belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy and anyone else that helped in their creation.  
  
Now it begins…  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Buffy walked through the cemetery, careful not to make a sound. "Vampires," she muttered, "Why do they always show up in creepy cemeteries in the middle of the night? Just once I'd like to see a vampire in a park around noonish killing a hot dog vendor or something." Buffy jumps as a rustle in the bushes brings her out of her rant. Stake in hand she crept towards the source of the noise. She pauses and cranes her neck to try and see the thing making the noise, but she can't. So she does the next best thing. She dives into the bushes and throws herself on top of whatever it is. Blindly flailing at the thing, she pauses long enough to open her eyes and sees… Spike. "Well this scene is familiar," he drawls. "Spike!" Buffy sighs, "Good it's you. I thought it might be something to worry about. "Hey!" Spike yells at her obviously peeved, "It's not my fault your old G.I. Joe boyfriend and his buds put this… Buffy, watch out!" "What" Buffy asked, turning, "Oh! A vampire hell spawn thingie." She grabs her stake from the ground and runs at the vampire. She plunges the stake into his chest just as he moves over. Not very far, but enough to make her miss the heart. Buffy's all ready to have another go at the vamp, but her stake is lodged in the vampire's chest. (Not very likely but humor me) While Buffy's struggling to get the stake out the vampire is beating the living daylights out of her. "Come on Buffy!" Spike cheers "Give 'im a right. Give 'im a left. Oh, bloody hell." Spike lets out an exasperated sigh. He runs over to help Buffy and throws his amazingly gorgeous, beautiful, wonderful, body on the hell spawn. The force is enough to release Buffy's stake, allowing her to dust the vampire and drop Spike flat on his gorgeous face. (Which thankfully remains intact) "Omigod Spike! I'm so sorry." Buffy says, rushing over to help him up, "Kinda." "I'm fine. Thanks for your sincere concern" he sneers. His expression softens, "You okay, Buff?" "Yeah." she answers, "Except for this huge gash on my arm that's getting blood on my new shirt. This was on sale! It's non-returnable!"  
  
Spike examines her cut and smiles, "I keep some first aid stuff at my place, come on then." He tells her. Buffy gives him a strange look. "Spike," she said slowly, "this may shock you but whiskey, bourbon and tequila do not mix together as a disinfectant." "Oh, real witty Slayer, real witty." Spike says sarcastically. Buffy smiles at him, "Thanks, I thought so to.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"All right then, Slayer." Spike says, "Sit y'self down." Buffy looks around at the filthy, grime filled crypt. "Where?" she says as she dawns a disgusted expression. "Just there on the coffin's fine. And don't mind old bonesy" Spike answers grinning. "I think I'll stand, thank you." Buffy says, wrinkling her nose. Spike re-enters the room and approaches Buffy with disinfectant, bandages and a flask. "What's in there?" Buffy asks, pointing at the flask. "Bourbon of course." Spike answers. "Ewww." Buffy says, " Didn't you hear me before. This isn't for you, pet, it's for me. This" he says, holding up the bandages and disinfectant, "is for you." Spike picks up some cotton balls and pours some disinfectant on it. " Now, this might sting a bit" he warns "so if the pain gets unbearable you can grab onto my hand." He dabs the disinfectant on Buffy's arm. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Buffy screams and digs her nails into Spike's arm. Spike takes a swig of bourbon and lets out a few colorful curses. After she runs out of air and before she starts screaming again, she glares up at Spike and yells "A bit my @$$!"  
  
Once Buffy's cut is bandaged she looks up at Spike. "Thanks." She whispers. Spike smiles. "Well, thank you is all well and good. But personally, I think a little more thanks is in order." he says and swoops down to kiss Buffy, she returns the kiss and we should all know where this leads by now.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Buffy arrives home at roughly seven o'clock in the morning. She heads right up to her mom's room to say hi. "Buffy Summers" Joyce yells, "You know you should have been home hours ago. Patrol or no patrol. You know I get worried about you when you're out there all alone. How many times do I have to tell you if you're going to be late at least call? And another thing…" "Joyce!" a voice from downstairs calls, "How do you like your eggs?" Giles walks into the room dressed in wearing matching blue pajamas and housecoat and, get this, pink, fuzzy, bunny slippers. AWW. Giles spots Buffy. "Oh." he says, "Well, this is awkward." Buffy looks at them both in disgust and horror. "Mom! How could you? And Giles! Why are you in my house wearing… bunny slippers?! You two can't do this. You," she says pointing at Giles represent my work life. Vampires, demons and other things that meet a disgusting or dusty end. And you," pointing at Joyce, "represent my home life. Cooking, cleaning, grounding, and rules. Do you people know what you get when you mix home life and work life? You get hork life. That's what you get and that even sounds gross. You can't do this to me!" Buffy runs into her room as she tries to keep from crying. "Buffy…" Joyce starts. "No." Giles cuts her off, "Let her cry it out. She'll be more rational then."  
  
So, what do you guys think? Should I continue? Can it be improved? Come on people,use the little review button. I need some reviews. 


	2. An Old Enemy

Thank you to all of you who reviewed. I really appreciate it. Sorry to leave you guys hanging so long, but there have been tests, homework, and right now a big fight with a few of my friends. But, it's my problem not yours, so, on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Same as last time I don't own any characters in this story. Although I wish I owned Spike.  
  
Warning: A spoiler for an episode in season two. Joyce dates a robot. Also for another character. Mr. Trick. Not a huge spoiler, just a little hint really but just in case.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Buffy is still crying in her room. Joyce and Giles are outside dozing. Buffy's sobs stop suddenly.  
  
"Giles, wake up. I think she's stopped." Joyce says, shaking Giles.  
  
"Ah, good. She'll be much more reasonable now." Giles reassures her, "Buffy. We'd like to talk to you."  
  
Giles steps into the room. Buffy turns to look at him. She picks up a vase and hurls it at Giles. "Get out of my house!" she screams at him.  
  
"Buffy, be reasonable." Giles says.  
  
"Stay away from my mother!" she yells, throwing a book at him.  
  
"Buffy. You were given supernatural strength to help you in your duties as a slayer, not to throw things at your watcher. Now, we're all going to sit downstairs and talk about how we're feeling." He says, ducking to avoid the book.  
  
"Feeling!" Buffy screeches while reloading, "I thought I made it perfectly clear how I'm feeling!" She hurls yet another book at Giles' head.  
  
"Buffy?" Joyce says, entering the room, "I know this is a little awkward and you're upset."  
  
"Gee, y'think?" Buffy snaps.  
  
"I believe I started to notice when you began throwing things at me." Giles snapped back at her, "And don't speak to your mother like that."  
  
Buffy's eyes glaze over with uncontrollable fury and in less than a second she has Giles pinned up against the wall. "Don't you dare tell me what to do! You know very well that I could snap you like a twig so don't tempt me because I will." Buffy threatens.  
  
"Buffy." Joyce says warningly, "Put Rupert down and we'll all go downstairs to the kitchen and have a nice little talk.  
  
Buffy slowly lowers Giles to the floor. She shoots him a dirty look and storms off downstairs.  
  
"Well," Giles said, "that went…well."  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Now Buffy, I know this is awkward, and I don't want to make you unhappy. But, try to remember that this isn't like Ted or something. For a start, Giles is not a robot and you've known him since we moved here to Sunnydale so there wouldn't be any fake buddy buddy stuff. Oh, and he hates miniature golf." Joyce explains, "But if this makes you feel unhappy I won't date Rupert. But, do you think you could ever come to accept this?"  
  
Buffy pauses to think about it for a while. "I think I might have overreacted. I think I could learn to deal with it. But, I think, scratch that I know, that seeing Giles in pink fluffy bunny slippers was not the way to start our new relationship." Buffy says.  
  
Joyce breaks into a relieved smile, "I'm glad we talked about this and I know this will work out better than it did with Ted. I mean, how could it not. You're much less likely to kill Rupert since he's your watcher. And a non-robot."  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"You're kidding!" Xander says, eyes wide with disbelief, "Someone, please tell me that she's kidding. There is no way Giles would even own bunny slippers, let alone wear them!"  
  
"Xander!" Willow says, glaring at him, "Missing the big picture here!"  
  
"What?" Xander says, looking confused, "Oh! Right. Giles and your mom? Tell me you're kidding!"  
  
"No." Buffy answers, "Really freaky news here. I think I'm actually okay with it. However, Giles in bunny slippers? I'm never going to be able to look at him the same."  
  
"Bunny slippers!?" Anya shrieks as she enters the room, "Who what where and why would anyone wear bunny slippers?"  
  
"Some people find them cute." Willow suggested.  
  
"Cute!?" Anya screamed, "What kind of sick minded wacko would find them cute? Everyone at the table slowly raises their hands.  
  
Giles enters and the room becomes eerily silent. "Ah," Giles says with a kind of understanding, "I suppose Buffy has informed you all of the incident this morning."  
  
"Omigod!" Anya gasps, staring open mouthed at Giles, "You? You're the one who wears bunny slippers?"  
  
Giles gives Anya a wondering, confused look, "Um, yes Anya. But I was actually referring to the other incident."  
  
"You mean it's true?" Xander cried, "I was kinda hoping that Buffy was just a horrible, dirty, rotten, liar.  
  
"No such luck Xan." Buffy answers.  
  
"Ah, yes, well." Giles begins to stammer, "Let's get to work shall we? Um, Buffy, are there any supernatural goings on we should know about?"  
  
"Goings on!" Buffy jumps up, obviously startled, "There's no goings on. Why would there be goings on. Why? What have you heard?  
  
"Um, Buffy. I think Giles meant are there any demons, vampires, or other evil things out there that need slaying or research." Tara cuts in before anyone can ask about Buffy's strange behavior.  
  
"Oh." Buffy says, relieved, "No, nothing."  
  
"Master?" a vampire speaks timidly, "We will be arriving soon."  
  
"Excellent." A voice from the shadows in the back of the enormous limo says, "With my former master, Kakistos, slain, I will pick up where he left off. I shall kill the slayer. And all the glory and respect that comes with such a deed shall be mine!" The vampire lets out a long maniacal laugh. He glances out the window to see the Welcome to Sunnydale sign. He leans forward with his elongated fangs poking over his mouth in a hideous smile, "Party." I 


End file.
